falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Nome
"''You're crazy to go up North, kid. If the frostbite won't get ya', expect that the animals will. And if the animals don't,if you actually get to Nome; the people will." ''-A random Caravan leader in New Anchorage. Nome is a settlement in the Yukon Wasteland. Pre-War Not much is known about the history of Nome, not even among the local inhabitants. According to books in the library, it was founded as a gold mining town in the early 1900's and did not experience any growth in population, all the way to the early 2000s. During the Chinese invasion of Alaska, many of the town's residents were not bothered by the presence of the Chinese. Only two skirmishes occurred during the occupation, with only three people being lost. Eventually, the Chinese forces left Nome when the American's took back Alaska. When the Great War occurred, many of the 2,000 plus inhabitants were already prepared for the nuclear winter, having lived in one of the harshest areas in Alaska. The bombs had been concentrated on Juneau and Anchorage, leaving Nome itself relatively unscathed by nuclear blasts. Violence Erupts After the Great War, many Inuit tribes migrated and joined into the fabric of Nome. The citizens of the town did not mind being with the Inuits, since many of them were just trying to survive. But by the 2140's, Inuit discrimination began to arise. A man by the name of Nathan Valentine began to stir up hatred toward the Inuits, blaming them for the increasing attacks on trade caravans. This started a civil war that would last about fifteen years, ending with Nathan's death in 2156. It was latter found out that Nathan was the reason for the whole conflict in the first place, staging the caravan attacks to gain power. This led to a more cooperative alliance between the Inuit tribes and the people of Nome. More Violence About fifty years later, in 2201, violence plagued the settlement of Nome yet again. A group of raiders called the "Ice Hounds" began to invade Nome. The town's mayor issued a state of emergency, and the male citizens formed a defensive line around Nome. For ten weeks, the two sides brutally fought each other. The Ice Hounds would eventually leave the destroyed Nome, searching for more towns to raid. Rebuilding In 2202, the rebuilding of Nome began. The town had been left in ruins, and the people only had a few resources to build shacks. When winter came in 2202, many people died freezing in the cold. But, in 2203; the future of Nome looked brighter. Caravan companies, seeing that Nome was again safe. Nome began to benefit from the Caravan companies from the south, and it began to quickly grow. By 2220, Nome had become a successful trading post; and it's mayor governing system was replaced by a more democratic system. When the Ice Wanderer arrives in Nome, however; the people are still as hard as nails. Most of the town's residents still don't like each other; and animal attacks (such as from a large ape man, as local's will say.) The town is also attacked by some Raider gangs once in awhile, which discourages less adventurous caravans from coming into town. Category:Locations Category:Post-War Settlements